Savage
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: [Yaoi] [Camus X Milo] [Completa] Quem era o galã ali? O que fazia os joguinhos, provocava, que sabia como sorrir. Camus não sabia sorrir, e sua mente se agarrou a esse pensamento como seus dedos se agarraram à maçaneta.


Se eu tivesse Saint Seiya… Bem, seria censurado. Trechos da música _Break__Me Shake Me _do defunto grupo _Savage Garden_.

**--- **

**Savage**

_para uma professora que tenho-tive _

_-_

_Epígrafe_:

"So you're the kind who deals with the

games in the mind

Well you confuse me in a way that I've

never known"

"God don't you know I live with a ton

of regret?

'Cause I used to move you in a way

that you've never known"

-----------

E o vento batia nas roupas, puxando as partes largas. Gastara tanto tempo escolhendo o que vestir, como seduzir, as palavras certas. E o vento sacudia seu cabelo, obrigando-o a arrumá-lo.

Quem era o galã ali? O que fazia os joguinhos, provocava, que sabia como sorrir. Camus não sabia sorrir, e sua mente se agarrou a esse pensamento como seus dedos se agarraram à maçaneta.

Quem que tocava a campainha agora?, perguntou-se. Aquele que corria atrás, que suspirava nas noites chuvosas. Quem era o apaixonado?

Abriu a porta mesmo sem resposta, já sabia o que esperar. O apartamento destrancado, as luzes apagadas, um copo de vinho na biblioteca, a mesma expressão. Aquela expressão que pensou ser capaz de desalinhar, e realmente o fora. Como gostava das sobrancelhas franzidas, o canto da boca indeciso entre subir e descer. O tremor nas mãos. A garrafa até fazia um barulho diferente quando tocava na mesa. Agora era sua a mão que tremia ao abrir as portas corrediças.

Os óculos postos, as pernas comportadamente cruzadas. Seus dedos se tocaram quando levou o copo para longe de seu alcance.

Não disseram nada.

Sentou sobre suas pernas, já descruzadas. O livro mudou de mãos. Fingiu que lia.

Suas virilhas se tocaram. Era aquela sensação que, mesmo familiar, o fazia agitar-se e entrecortava sua respiração. Que ainda aquecia seu rosto quando estava sozinho no escuro. A antecipação, o tecido que impedia o contato e roçava contra sua pele. Fechou os olhos. O livro escapou, mas o murmúrio que subia sua garganta parou quando percebeu que era o único a se delirante ali.

Ah, e era tudo culpa sua. Ele estivera em suas mãos e tudo que fez foi apertar. Sem pensar nas duas únicas conseqüências. Em pedacinhos ou concreto. Atirara na blindagem: alguns estilhaços caíram, a bala ficou presa, mas não atravessara. E atiraram de volta, sem estar preparado para agüentar.

Um dia viu-se dormindo com o telefone ao lado da cama e pensou seriamente em rever sua vida.

Ainda era o que abria a camisa, mas com aquele gosto estranho na boca. Antes, cada botão era uma conquista difícil, que não precisava de muito esforço de sua parte, fazia naturalmente. Agora sem precisar de esforço da parte _dele_: ser colocado a seu dispor.

E o quisera tanto. Era sua vitória particular, poder dormir pensando que conseguira. E, preocupado em envolver, não se viu envolvido. E eram seus os olhos que abriam para uma cama vazia.

Sua mão passeou com calma pelo peito liso. Sentiu a pele sob os dedos: por seu orgulho ainda conservava algum autocontrole. Ele tomou um gole de vinho e nenhuma gota caiu quando puxou os cabelos dele para trás. Seu pescoço, sim, se esticou ao perceber uma mão pousar em seu quadril. Sorriu: sentia-se uma prostituta sem experiência.

E não seria diferente, o que quer que tivesse feito. Acabariam assim de uma forma ou de outra. O pior: não conseguia se afastar, por mais que tentasse.

Aquele corpo quente, que, sob o seu, ainda mandava. Os olhos que ditavam o ritmo e não diziam nada. A gola da camisa, que pedia para ser puxada. Era livre para fazer o que quisesse, do jeito que bem entendesse, ele não restringia movimento nenhum. Pelo menos era o que aparentava. Sua presença passara a assustar. Sua expressão intimidava. Os dedos tocando sua pele eram como brasas; e sabia ser o único a sentir-se assim. Desde quando, mesmo?

Ninguém ligava. Era apenas o que estava acontecendo, e não seria ele a mudar. Se mudasse, quebraria a doce dependência. E sabia que não era capaz de repará-la.

Então o encanto se desfazia. As respirações, cansadas se fundiam, tornavam-se altas ao ponto do insuportável. Os corações acalmavam, assim como o fogo em um dos dois. Mas só em um.

E Milo voltava. Sempre voltava.

"But you hurt me in a way that i've

Never known…"

--------

Isso foi iniciado em um ataque de fúria (e algumas pessoas ficariam chateadas ao saber o motivo, então não esperem maiores explicações). Quando a fúria passou, fiquei sem o que fazer, o combustível das frases que começavam e terminavam no nada esgotado. Aí alguém falou: ora, recrie a situação e comece a escrever de novo. (Deus disse: Faça-se Newton) Então ficou faltando apenas uma finalização: encontrada na noite da véspera de uma prova, veja bem.

Por que a professora? Bem, indiretamente ela me inspirou: a paixão com que dá a matéria; aquela expressão alheia que usou para contar a história de Voltaire e Rimbaud. Alheia: ela balançava os braços e olhava para o nada; falava sorrindo, grudando frases. A história era contada para ela mesma, naquele tom: sei-que-acham-isso-ridículo-mas-é-lindo. Então ela falou: "Era como se fosse um amor lindo, predestinado, mas não daria certo porque os dois eram homens", e eu quase chorei.

Antes que a nota acabe maior que o texto, vou embora.

Saga

05 de abril de 2007


End file.
